mcearthfandomcom-20200213-history
República Argentina
Argentina, also known as the Argentine Republic '''(es: '''República Argentina) is a South American nation localized in the Southern Cone. In this country the official language is Spanish (de facto), but in the province of Gran Entre Ríos the guaraní is an official language. Also, all the languages of the Argentinian tribes are unofficial. History Argentina was localized in the Viceroyalty of Río de la Plata, one of the four viceroyalties from the Spanish Empire in America. It was an important region of Spain since Potosí, an important silver mine of Spain, was in this place and Buenos Aires, an important harbor city, too. But near the 1800s Fernando VII, the King of Spain, was captured by French forces and the revolts started in Río de la Plata. In the 25th of May of 1810 a revolution took place in the Cabildo of Buenos Aires. The people designed a Junta that was independent from Spain. After bloody battles with the spanish forces, the United Provinces of Río de la Plata gained its independence, but later they will have another problem: the battle of the "unitarios" and the "federales". The last group won, and in 1831 the Argentine Confederation, that was a union of the independent states (the provinces), was set. In response to this, in 1852 the State of Buenos Aires was set, and Buenos Aires gained its independence, but later it will be re-incorpored in 1861 to the Argentine Republic (the union of the Confederation and Buenos Aires). Condor Operation The 30th of Agusut of 1876 the Argentinian Army and the Armada started a revolt against the neo-liberal government of Roca. This revolt was commanded by Rosendo María Fraga, the General of the Army. The reasons of this last group were: The president Roca has been destroying our economy and the annexion of the Patagonia isn't going very well. We must put an end to this. Also, the president is not worrying about a political party called "communist"; that is consuming Europe and it's getting, slowly, bigger. '' '' ''-Rosendo Fraga In the night, they took the control of the Embassies, the fortress and the harbor in Buenos Aires. Later they conquered Misiones, Resistencia and the provinces of Mendoza and Los Andes. By the 30th of October in the same year they had Formosa, all the province of Gran Entre Ríos, 30% in the province of Buenos Aires, Gran Catamarca, Chubut and a part of the Buenos Aires City. In November 18th of 1876 the Armed Forces captured Buenos Aires and the rest of the provinces, except Córdoba-Santa Fe. Roca escaped to Rosario, but he lost the battle in the main square of the city. After that, Rosendo Fraga assumed as the president of our nation, seconded by Agustín Penas. Provinces and claims The provinces of Argentina are: * '''Buenos Aires', with capital in the City of Buenos Aires. * Córdoba-Santa Fe, with capital in Rosario. * Gran Entre Ríos, with capital in Paraná. * Gran Catamarca, with capital in San Miguel de Tucumán. * Los Andes, with capital in Santa María de la Rinconada. * Mendoza, with capital in the City of Mendoza. * Formosa, with capital in Clorinda. * Chaco, with capital in Resistencia. * Chubut, with capital in Comodoro Rivadavia. * Santa Cruz, with capital in Río Gallegos. * Islas Malvinas '''(region shared with the United Kingdom), with capital in Puerto Argentino/Stanley. Armed forces Argentina has two division on its armed forces: * The '''Argentinian Army, (es: Ejército Argentino), that is commanded by Rosendo María Fraga. * The Argentinian Armada, (es: Armada Argentina). It counts with a powerful fleet and its flagship is called "Libertad". Commanded by Leonardo Maloberti. Also, the president of the Republic is the Chief Commander of all the forces. Government Argentina has a authoritarian government, commanded by Rosendo María Fraga.